Online service providers, such as advertisers, ad networks and publishers can, from time to time, collect user data associated with end users as they navigate the Internet. Such user data can include sensitive data, such as IP addresses, names, location data, financial data and so on. Protecting sensitive data from unintended or unauthorized disclosure continues to be a challenge in the industry. Each jurisdiction regulates the security of sensitive data differently. For example, the European Union has laws that strictly dictate the movement of data and access to databases. Thus, online service providers have to ensure the security and confidentiality of certain sensitive data in compliance with unique regulations in each jurisdiction in which they collect sensitive data. In addition, often two or more business units work together in teams collecting data, including sensitive data, to meet shared business objectives. Typically, sensitive data is transferred to multiple databases. Often, however, these businesses are subject to different online privacy policies, including retention policies, with which each party must separately comply. Ensuring compliance with regulations and retention policies continues to be a challenge for each business unit that handles sensitive data.